


[Podfic] it goes something like this

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Series: the companions handbook [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: This is what you'll learn from the Doctor.





	[Podfic] it goes something like this

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it goes something like this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397338) by [opensummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opensummer/pseuds/opensummer). 



> Thank you opensummer for allowing me to podfic this. I hope I did justice to the tone of the fic!

Cover Art provided by night_inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [Link](https://app.box.com/s/p6l0esovraixp5extasxz62cakd8ghyc) | **Size:** 6 MB | **Duration:** 00:07:29



   
  
---|---


End file.
